Ciceroni
thumb|Jackie Chan|right|300px Jackie Chan lindi më 7 prill, 1954 në Hong Kong. Është një aktor, regjisor, këngëtar dhe kaskader kinez. Filmografia * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Rush Hour 3 (2006) * The Myth (2005) * New Police Story (2004) * The Twins Effect 2 (2004) * Around the World in 80 Days (2004) * The Medallion (2003) * The Twins Effect (2003) * Shanghai Knights (2003) * The Tuxedo (2002) * Rush Hour 2 (2001) * The Accidental Spy (2001) * Shanghai Noon (2000) * The King of Comedy (1999) * Gorgeous (1999) * Who Am I? (1999) * Rush Hour (1998) * Mr. Nice Guy (1998) * Police Story 4: First Strike (1996) (also known as Jackie Chan's First Strike) * '' Black Belt Heroes: Black Dragon's'') (1996) * Thunderbolt (1995) (also known as Dead Heat) * Rumble in the Bronx (1994) * Drunken Master II (1994) (known in the U.S. as The Legend of Drunken Master, 2000) * Once a Cop (1993), aka Police Story V * Crime Story (1993), also known as Police Story IV and The New Police Story * City Hunter (1993) * Police Story 3 (1992) aka Super Cop * A Kid from Tibet (1991) * Island of Fire (1991) (also known as The Burning Island) * Twin Dragons (1991) (also known as Brother vs. Brother and ''When Dragons Collide) * Armour of God II: Operation Condor (1990) * Miracles (1989) * Police Story 2 (1988) * 3 Brothers and one sister (Closed relationship) (1988) * Jackie Chan's Project A2 (1987), aka Project B * Dragons Forever (1987) * Dirty Boys (1986) (also known as Naughty Boys) * Armour of God (1986) * Police Story (1985) * Heart of Dragon (1985) * Ninja and the Thief (1985) (also known as Ninja Thunderbolt) * The Protector (1985) * My Lucky Stars 2: Twinkle, Twinkle Lucky Stars (1985) * My Lucky Stars (1985) * Wheels on Meals (1984) * Dragon Attack (1984) * Pom Pom (1984) (also known as Motorcycle Cop 2) * Two in a Black Belt (1984) * Cannonball Run II (1983) * The Fearless Hyena Part II (1983) * Winners and Sinners (1983) (also known as Five Lucky Stars) * Project A (1983) * Dragon Lord (1982) * Black Magic Wars (1982) * Fantasy Mission Force (1982) * The Cannonball Run (1981) * The Big Brawl (1980) * The Young Master (1980) * Dragon Fist (1979) * Fearless Hyena (1979) * Snake & Crane Arts of Shaolin (1978) * Snake in the Eagle's Shadow (1978) * Karate Ghostbuster (1978) (also known as Spiritual Kung-Fu) * Drunken Master (1978) * Magnificent Bodyguards (1978) * Half a Loaf of Kung Fu (1978) * The 36 Crazy Fists (1977) * To Kill with Intrigue (1977) * The Killer Meteors (1976) * Shaolin Wooden Men (1976) * Countdown in Kung Fu (1976) * New Fist of Fury / Fists to Fight (1976) * Mr. Boo 2 : The Private Eyes (1976) * All in the Family (1975) * No End of Surprises (1975) * Fists of the Double K (1974) * The Golden Lotus (1974) * Police Woman (1974) * Supermen Against the Orient (1974) * Facets of Love (1973) * Eagle Shadow Fist (1973) * Enter the Dragon (uncredited, 1973) * Attack of the Kung Fu Girls (1973) * Lady Kung Fu (1972) * Bruce Lee and I (1972) * Fist of Fury (1972) * Little Tiger of Canton (1971) * Come Drink with Me (1966) * The Story of Qin Xianglian (1964) * Big and Little Wong Tin Bar (1962) Category:Aktorë kinezë Category:Regjisorë kinezë Category:Kaskaderë Category:Këngëtarë kinezë Category:Lindje 1954 bg:Джеки Чан bs:Jackie Chan da:Jackie Chan de:Jackie Chan en:Jackie Chan eo:Jackie Chan es:Jackie Chan fi:Jackie Chan fr:Jackie Chan id:Jackie Chan it:Jackie Chan ja:ジャッキー・チェン ko:청룽 lt:Džekis Čanas lv:Džekijs Čans ms:Jackie Chan nl:Jackie Chan no:Jackie Chan pl:Jackie Chan pt:Jackie Chan ru:Джеки Чан simple:Jackie Chan sk:Jackie Chan sr:Џеки Чен sv:Jackie Chan th:เฉินหลง tr:Jackie Chan vi:Thành Long zh:成龍 zh-yue:房仕龍